


505

by andygreyson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Swearing, Teenlock, Tumblr, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andygreyson/pseuds/andygreyson
Summary: Sherlock is at Uni, and he has an annoying dorm-mate. Everything is super annoying, and he's super lonely, so he signs up to an online dating-service, where he meets a wonderful boy, and they fall in love. !TeenLock, !JohnLock, M/M. Updates soon.





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------S------------------------

Okay, so he actually liked going to University. This was the first time in his life, when he felt like was taught something new. It was interesting and exciting. The other students were actually interested in school, and nobody seemed to give a fuck about him. No “freak” no “faggot” no “psycho”. He was just a student, and nobody knew or cared about him. It was freaking amazing. Well, it can’t be all perfect, can it? That would totally ruin the pattern of life. What a bitch. He was walking to his dorm. It was hard, all this socialisation. He never even went to summer camp or anything as a kid, he was the stay at home and listen to music type, but suddenly he was dragged out of there. He really wanted to go to this University. It had the best Chemistry education. On the bad side? It was in the other side of the freaking country if not farther, and he had no choice but collage. His father said it was time to act like a man, and get some reputation. What a madness. As he walked up the boys dorm he saw other kids running around (at least in clothes this time), some other smoking weed around a window, he saw a kid kiss another, and a girl running past him, crying. What a mad fucking world. He’s room was on the 3rd floor. When he entered, he asked for a private room. He was a rich kid; he was pretty sure he was going to get, but guess what; he was not the richest. Some fat kid stole his freaking private room “reserved” for him. To hell with that. So he ended up with a dorm mate, and he was the worst kind ever. So annoying.

\----------J-------------------------

That stupid skinny boy entered the room without knocking again. He freaking told him to knock. Last time he even walked on him making out with a girl, and it was awkward as hell. Why did he had to end up with this rich annoying skinny-ass white boy? Even looking at him made him pissed. He probably had some money waved and they instantly accepted him in University. But John? He had to work hard. Learning every night, while going to work part time in a fast food restaurant which he hated. Life is unfair. -I told you to knock before you storm in.-he told him from his desk. He was learning for his next class. Human anatomy is so confusing. And that stupid teacher always asked unfair questions, which made him confused, then look stupid. He was the only -not rich- in this -rich-ass- school, so looking stupid made him no good. -Why would I knock? It’s my own room. Would you knock at your own door before entering?- he replied as he jumped in his bed, opposite to John’s. -Smart-ass.-he replied and looked back at his book, trying to concentrate. Sherlock grimanced, and put his headphones on.

\----S---------------------- -

> _“Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up? Blinded by nostalgia, Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?”-_

Sherlock opened up his laptop and opened his Facebook up. He hated Facebook. He wanted to delete it so badly, but he couldn’t. Teachers put up a lot of documents and always wrote the news to the University's group. He had no chance but to stay. He looked up his messages.

“Hey honey, how’s Uni going?” his Mother wrote him.

~~“Good mom, I live with an asshole, but I lived with one before, so I will manage~~.” he smiled at his message, then deleted it.

“Good, Mom. Uni is really cool.” he pressed enter.

He rolled down. No new messages whatsoever.

\------------J--------------

John was trying to concentrate on his book, but he soon realised he couldn’t concentrate. It was Mary’s fault. He was stupid; he was in freaking love with her, but of course he loved her more than she loved him. So annoying. She freaking broke up over a text-message. What a heartless-freak! Everyone is cancer in here; he only had one friend, Mike who was a fat stupid kid, but he was actually kind and pretty hard-working. He closed his book. Enough learning for one day. He had to get ready for this party near the forest. Campfire, weed, girls.

John will show them how cool he is, and he’s going to kiss a girl infront of Mary, because fuck her, and he’s going to make some friends, and actually have some fun. He stood up and went to take a cold shower.

\-------S----------------------

So bored.

He’s playing some platformer now.

Why can’t he take more classes, and spend less time in this stupid place?

\-------J---------

After a fresh shower, he chose his best clothes from the wardrobe.

A nice shirt and a suit.

Every kid in this stupid school wears a suit. He put a lot of gel into his hair, trying to make it look normal. He could even imagine himself as a rich kid. He smiled. What a joke.

He used his desodorant and was ready to go. He almost emptied the whole bottle. If his about to get some girl, he’s going to smell like a Sex-God. He even sprayed some down - _there_ -, just in case.

\------S------------------------

-Jesus.- Sherlock stood up coughing

\- Can you please not drown me in your wanna be manliness?- he opened the window and took a deep breath.

-Shut up. It’s not wanna be.- John took a final stare at a mirror an turned to Sherlock.

-You probably wanna go out somewhere though. Pretty sure I’m coming home with a company.- he smiled.

-You’re so gross, you know that? Smelling like that they will die like flies.

-Watch me.- John said with a confident smile and headed out of the door.

-Idiot.-Sherlock said and shut the door after him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Song: Arctic Monkeys - Old Yellow Bricks.


	2. Wiped out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John goes to party, but it ends up not so good, and Sherlock chats with one of his old friend.

-S-

Sherlock stood at the open window and lit a cigarette.

His parents would be so mad at him now. Smoking in his dorm? It was totally against the rules.

When he looked down he could see a group of kids laughing with beers in hands heading to the nearby forest, probably to the School-Starting party John went too. He kind of wanted to go, but then again, these parties were not made to make connections and reputation. It was to find a fuck-mate, and he was really not up to that.

He closed his window and now that John was away, he unplugged his headphones from the radio, and started to play his music loudly.

* * *

 

-J-

Right. John was drinking a beer near the campfire.

Some stupid rock song was on, and the others was dancing, but then again, he sat alone like some pathetic weirdo. He saw Mary with another guy, and she was laughing innocently and looked super cute. She never looked cute with him. She always looked annoyed.

John drank into his beer again. …

After a lot more drinking he felt much more confident. Of course they won't talk to him if he just sits here like a creep. He stood up and started to dance. Some Green Day remix was on, and oh boy he lived for that.

-Hey.- someone said. John looked up and saw a pretty boy in front of him. He was dancing, too.

-Hi.- he replied.

-I'm Alex. -he said.

-John.

-Cool party, right?

-Uhum, not bad. - he said. The music changed to Muse now.

-Oh, cool song.

-Ta.

John found this strange. Well, it was nice to make friend, but he was into getting laid.

-You smell nice.- Alex noticed.

John gulped.

-Yeah, thanks.

This was getting kind of weird now. John wanted to get somewhere away, so he started to dance his way away, but this kid followed him. John dared not to say anything so they danced together again.

-You have pretty eyes- Alex said, and grabbed John's ass.

-Hey!- John yelled and move away.

-What? You don't like me?- he asked.

-I'm not freaking gay!- he yelled, his face red.

-No way, you're not. Everyone knows that the weird small kid in funny clothes is gay.- he said laughing.

John punched him in the face. Hard.

His heart was pounding very fast, and he felt angry.

-Hey, mate!- others stood around Alex, and helped him was bleeding from his noise.

-This guy is a fucking bully.- he said.

-Get out of here, asshole.- some other kid said to him.

They all looked at him like he was a disease.

John grabbed his stuff and walked away. He could feel others looking at him, but he did not care.

-This party is lame anyway.-he said as he went away.

* * *

 

-S-

> _"Lost and afraid Young and innocent but getting older_
> 
> _I don't wanna be alone_
> 
> _I don't wanna be alone" ..._
> 
>  

'So how's school life?' M

'Bad. The classes are fine, but everything else? Not good.' SH

'That sucks. Any gf?' M

'Nah. Not really into that.' SH

'Oh. Are you gay?' M

 

Sherlock stopped typing. Molly was his only high school friend, and they kept in touch, although she was learning in the States right now. She wanted to be a specialist registrar. She might be cool at that.

 

'I'd rather not talk about it.' SH

'It doesn't matter if you are. ' M

'Whatever. Did you listened to the song I send?" SH

'Yeah, but it's not my type of music. Sorry Sherlock.' M

'Doesn't matter.'SH

'So, anyway, I have this friend here, Josh. He's totally gay, and he met this guy online, and they met in real life, and totally fell in love. This was a year ago. They're so cute.' M

'Okay, so?'

'So if you're bored or whatever, you should check out this site. It's . . Check it out.' M

'Whatever.'

Sherlock closed his laptop together. He was ready for another cigarette.

* * *

 

-J-

When John entered all he wanted to do was hide in his blanket and die. Life is so uncool.

As he opened the door, he saw the other kid standing at the window smoking. He got super angry.

-Do you really have to do that? Can't you just move your arse and smoke outside?- he yelled as he closed the door.

-Oh, I thought you was bringing home some company.- Sherlock noticed avoiding the question.

-Shut up or I will beat you up!- he yelled.

-Like that other kid?- Sherlock asked innocently.

-What? How?- how the hell did he knew what happened? Was he a stalker now?

-You hand..-Sherlock pointed at them- Bloody.

-Oh…

John went into the bathroom, and washed his hands and face. This is not how he imagined this day..

When he entered the bedroom, Sherlock was back in his bed, with his headphones on.

What a weirdo.

John took of his shirt, and got in bed as well.

* * *

 

 

A/n: Song: Wiped out by the Neighborhood.


	3. We might be dead by tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John kind of gets beaten up, but Sherlock is there.

\--S--

While he was in class, he wondered about what Molly said. About that site, and about being gay.

He tried to imagine himself with a boy.

…

Awkward.

But that’s just who he is. Socially awkward.

He looked at the boys in the classroom. He found some of them cute, but still, nothing more. Damn, he was good looking himself. At high school some girls were over him. Some like Molly.

But he was smarter than that. He pretended to be cold hearted, just so they would leave him be. But being alone, overtime became harder.

He liked being alone, but hated being lonely, and lately he was lost and confused. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do chemistry anymore, his Father wanted him to join the family business, just as Mycroft did, though his older brother already surpassed the old man. What a shame, he was not like Mycroft. His sibling was a natural liar; always got what he wanted, and girls wanted him all the time.

Well, that’s depressing. If Mycroft is capable to do -friends- he should be able to do so. It might be a cool experiment.

* * *

 

\--j--

John had to practise CPR in class. It was totally uncool, but was necessary. If he’s planning to be a doctor, he can’t just not know how to do it.

His mother died because of cancer, and when he and his sister were kids, they did a lot of testing on them, to check if the were alright. Guess what; they were not.

He stared as the other kids did CPR. They joked and one of them pretended to make out with the doll, they were performing the action on. A boy named Mark grabbed the doll’s imaginary dick and stared at John laughing.

John felt angry. He. Was. Not. Gay.

-Watson!- the teacher called. John gulped and went to the doll.

He kneeled down and started to do CPR. He felt the others watching him. He ignored it.

As he pumped oxygen into the doll, he stared at it’s emotionless face. This was kinda like he was kissing it.

He missed kissing someone badly. He missed feeling loved, and share his own feelings with somebody. He imagined being in a relationship and his heart ached.

-Watson, you’re doing it bad. You’re more likely drowning it with your mouth, rather than helping it.- the teacher said.

John blushed and stood up as others were laughing at him.

* * *

 

\--S---

Sherlock passed his test again.

He wrote the best one in class although he learned nothing for it.

His father would be proud of him.

Lame.

…

As he was heading for his next class, he put up his headphone, so he could close out all the other annoying sound he could.

_“Give me all your love now_ __  
_'Cause for all we know_ _  
_ _We might be dead by tomorrow”_

Before class he decided to have a cigarette. He went to his usually spot, the back of the school, which lead to the trash bins, and he lit his smoke.

_“I can't go on wasting my time_ __  
_Adding scars to my heart_ __  
_'Cause all I hear is_ _  
_ _"I'm not ready now"_

He saw some kids walking past him. He recognised one, Mark, one of the bullies in this school. He turned down his music so he could eardrop a little.

-Have you seen that little freak?- Mark asked his other friend walking behind.

-God, he’s such a faggot.- he laughed.

\- We should show him that this school won’t tolerate gays. I did not pay to see some freak fapping at practise dolls. God, Watson is a nightmare.

\- Totally, man. But you have to admit, back at the party when Watson beat up that faggot was just too hilarious. Man so ironic.-one of them answered.

-It's almost like genocide and some shit.

-Oh damn that would be a cool movie idea.

They were too far now to understand.

Sherlock stared at ahead of him.

Well, his dorm mate is totally in trouble now.

Is John really gay?

He didn’t seem like the type.

Anyway, it’s not his problem, is it?

He put back on his headphone and walked back to his class.

* * *

 

\--J---

Unbelievable. But he learned so hard.

He failed his test again.

No way!

Even Mike passed.

He stared ahead, super angry.

…..

-Maybe we could built a time machine.- Mike wondered. They were having lunch outside, near the football field.

-Yeah, sure. What would be the first thing you would change?- John asked.

\- I would choose a different school - he laughed. - There’s one in the States, super cool, easy to get in. I should’ve gone there. What about you?

-Dunno. There’s a lot of things actually. But I think i would rather just travel around, you know.

-You’re quite the adventurous type, aren’t you?

-Hehe, I guess you’re right.

-So you know.. I heard some rumours about you…

\- Leave it Mike.- John said.

-Fine, fine, I’m just saying that it would be totally fine by me, you know, I even know a cool site, and..-

-MIKE. I’M NOT GAY.- he answered and stood up.

Some walking would do good to him anyway.

…..

The fresh air indeed made him feel better .

When he felt lost or confused, he usually took a long walk in the forest. There was this cute pathway, leading to picnic area and back. It was pretty.

He sat down at a bench nearby and started to think.

He was hurt.

It’s not like he has any problems with gays. He’s cool with them. But he’s totally not gay. Why would they even think that? Does he look like a homosexual? And how does one look like at all?

Yeah, he couldn’t afford those expensive suits, so he was usually in his jumpers, expect when he actually tried to look cool. His hair was overgrown and messy.

He kinda looked alright though.

Suddenly he heard someone from behind him and he turned instantly.

-Hey, Watson!

* * *

 

\---S----

Sherlock is so unlucky.

Why why why?

Why did the sky cursed him? Did he did something bad?

Why does he have to be the one...,?

He was walking peacefully at his usually spot, collecting some moss for his new experiment, when he heard a strange noise, and he noticed these kids beating up another.

Who it might be?

Yeah, right.

John, his dorm-mate.

Why can’t he have a normal peaceful walk like any other human being in this goddamn-world?

He had to think fast. Should he--like try to help?

He took some box classes back at high school, but he wouldn’t stand a chance 1 against 3.

Maybe he should like walk away, it’s not his business whatsoever.

…..

Oh well, his mom always told him that he’s living in his comfort-zone and all that. He’s a teen, he’s supposed to have mad ideas, right?

Yeah, pretty sure that’s how you're supposed to act, in a situation like this…

-Hey assholes. Do you guys enjoy beating up small kids? So manly.- he yelled.

* * *

 

……..

-J-

-You’re such an idiot.- John said as he put an icepack under his eyes.

-I’m actually proven to be quite a genius.- Sherlock said weakly.

This stupid boy happened to be at the forest, and was mad or brave enough to interfere.

-You should’ve just let them be.- John said.

-Yeah, but I kind of experienced some type of mood swing bravery. I’m told those are deadly.

They were back at their room, John sitting on his bedside, while Sherlock laid at the sofa with a bleeding nose and a black eye.

-Why did you helped me? Seriously. I don’t even like you.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

-I don’t know. I was full of adrenaline, I guess.

-You probably have a death wish or something, storming in like that.- John said.

-Yeah, hehe, maybe.-Sherlock chuckled.

-Well, next time… Don’t interfere.

Sherlock looked a little serious, but then nodded.

-Yeah.. Whatever.

-Really though. I don’t need any protection.

-I wasn’t there to protect you, and failed anyway.

-Well I wasn’t expecting for you to win.- John chuckled.-But anyway. Thanks.

-Yeah, sure.

They’ve spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet, until they had an argument about something so tiny, they wouldn’t even remember it the next day.

* * *

 

 

 

A/N: Soko- We might be dead by tomorrow.


End file.
